


莱花婚后(PWP)

by H2CO3OCha



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha





	莱花婚后(PWP)

      令莱克斯着迷的是爱德华多的腿，初次见面时，小少爷把那双富有曲线白莹莹的腿藏在西装裤下，笔直的裤管下偶尔随动作露出精致的脚踝。 现在莱克斯更喜欢把这双腿折起来，手磨蹭着一路从屁股揉捏到后穴，只摸出一把水，再沿着大腿内侧柔软有弹性的肌肤向上，他不紧不慢地舔舐着刚刚随意涂抹上去的淫水，手包住从小娇生惯养的萨维林家的幺子玉白的脚，一个一个把小少爷因不断喘息颤抖而蜷缩的脚趾掰开。

      他从喉咙中发出低低的哑笑，手还在搓揉爱德华多圆润饱满的趾腹，细细吻过接连不断从脸颊滑落的眼泪，到喉结上那滴时惩罚性的咬了咬，满意地听到爱德华多被硬生生压在喉管里的惊喘，牙齿贴合着声带的震颤。 “Dudu, 我说了，要完全打开才行。”

      他把小少爷的已然瘫软的身子往上提，顺手把硌人的家族戒指取下来放在床头，强势地捉着那双娇软细白的手按到呈门户大开态的小腿上，引着热辣的巴西美人把腿完全张开。 被欲望撩拨得抖抖索索的爱德华多几乎是哭着打开了自己，他全然软了身子，丝毫使不上劲，只能虚虚把长腿挂在男人腰上，乌红挺直的物什可怜兮兮地吐出一口精，下面的肉窑被水洗得肥嫩，只待采撷。

      而莱克斯只是该死的扬着脸，做出一贯无辜的表情，仿佛不知道接下来该如何动作了一样看着他，金发的犹太商人有尖利的下巴和高耸的鼻梁，本该生来是狡诈阴郁的模样，可半长的卷发模糊了他的轮廓，浅金的发色在灯光下只让人心生柔软，所以当他挑起眉毛，用澄蓝的眼看你的时候，总会显出孩童般的天真无邪，天生感情丰富的小少爷通常很吃这一套。 可现在不，他有些生气了，不过怒到嘴边却成了软绵绵的撒娇。

      “快一点，”艳红的欲唇张合着，他一汪淌着蜜的褐眼巴巴地应和着恳求，“莱克斯。” 莱克斯喜欢看爱德华多撒娇，这是他应有的娇憨和热情，一种热烈的红色，泫然欲滴的样子像阳光下融化的樱桃软糖，而不是第一次见面时，落败的，枯萎的，让人心碎的模样。莱克斯当时因为时间原因放弃了私人飞机，屈身坐了头等舱。小少爷坐他旁边，他浑身都湿透了，像冰河破碎在他身上一样，他显然是极伤心的，惨白的脸颊湿漉漉的不知是雨还是泪，因雨水变得更加暗沉的黑色西装完全地包裹住了他，从莱克斯的视角看起来就像是整个人被宽敞柔软的座椅吞了进去一样。莱克斯看着空姐为这位情况不大好的旅客披上了绒毯，就像是他小时候给那只被自己丢到喷泉池里冻到奄奄一息的猫裹上红丝绒地毯一样。

      这样很好，他盯着旁人纤细白皙的脖颈如是想，这个人如果是他的就更好了。

      直到一次商业聚会，他挽住那纤细如百合花一样的男孩的腰，帮他稳住在卷发CEO颇具侵略性的目光下微微颤抖的身子，低笑着对着冷冽气息几乎要化作实质的硅谷新贵说：“哦，我的朋友，有句老话是这样说的：‘背叛的行为受欢迎，但叛徒并不受欢迎。’你知道这是什么意思吗？”

他并不关心他未来可能的合作伙伴对此是如何反应，他只知道现在像瑟瑟发抖的小鹿一样的男孩是他的了。

      他并没有给爱德华多喘息的机会，只是捉住那窄细的腰，一口气顶入了最深处，性器被丰盈的蚌肉吞纳，爱德华多在他耳边哑哑地喘息，他胡乱捏着身下人浑圆的臀肉，留下一串的青紫，又开始在穴口缓慢地深深浅浅地抽插了起来。莱克斯向来知道怎样享用美食，他是那种喜欢把最好的留到最后的人，在那之前他要一步步地仔细品尝，这种习惯通常在床事上显得格外磨人，对爱德华多来说十分的不友好。

      爱德华多觉得自己的脾气都要被莱克斯磨没了，真正意义上的那种磨。生理和精神上都被撩拨到极致，处在崩溃的边缘，仿佛心里提着一根弦，将断未断，而莱克斯知道让它断掉最好的力道。 男人舔吻着他的乳头，他完全失去了对自己身体的把控，能做的只有不断地哭泣和喘息。莱克斯估摸着自己的爱人快要受不住了，紫红的性器终于埋入温柔乡，甬道柔软滑腻，软肉不断地收缩着邀请男人进入到更深的位置。莱克斯掐着爱德华多的腋窝把他提起，让他跨坐在自己身上，性器插入到了一个前所未有的深度，一次又一次凶狠地撞击了起来。 爱德华多觉得自己要坏掉了，他感觉自己腹部下有什么在疯狂痉挛着。

      “莱克斯，不要，太深了，呜呜···”，他感受到男人滚烫的囊袋打在自己私处湿滑的肌肤上，顿时有种莱克斯要把睾丸也塞进去的感觉，性事上未被探索开发的领域让他感到恐惧，只能无助地抓住男人的金发。而莱克斯只是温柔地亲吻着他，告诉他没事，下半身却还在大力的顶弄，“你可以的，你可以都吃的下去的，甜心，”他看着仿佛哭到要休克的爱人，温柔地引诱着，“Dudu, 还记得你上次吃下一个跳蛋和最大号的按摩棒吗，这对你的小骚穴根本没有什么，对吗？” 爱德华多已经快要失去了意识，只是嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，坐在莱克斯怀里被动地承受着。

      他高潮了，莱克斯把还没有解放的肉柱拔出来发出“啵”的一声响，爱德华多尝试去用手捂住烧红的脸，可莱克斯桎梏住了他的手，他只能不住的哽咽，蜜穴像失禁一样喷水，莱克斯把两根手指伸入湿的一塌糊涂的甬道去按压那一点，爱德华多开始尖叫，“慢一点，莱克斯，不要了！”很显然这已经是他的极限了，莱克斯的金色的发梢被他的眼泪打湿，男人探身吸吮着他的耳垂，换来更多的颤抖，“ Edu,dudu,你流的水要把我的西装裤打湿了，你要我待会开会穿什么呢。” 爱德华多双眼无神地摇头，像做错了事的孩子一样把头埋在莱克斯的颈窝。莱克斯重新把阴茎操了回去，摸着爱德华多的肚子开始大力顶弄。 “dudu，”他不断亲吻着他，握着爱人的手到腹部，“你太棒了，你的肚子在抽搐你知道吗，这里藏着什么东西在喷水吗，要是我就这样去了董事会，那群老家伙就都知道我在家里养了个会流水的婊子了。”

      莱克斯快射了，他把爱德华多按在墙上，在爱人背后垫了一个丝绒枕，“对不起，莱克斯，对不起，啊啊啊” 甜蜜的褐发美人哭的好凄惨，为打湿了他的合法丈夫的西裤道歉，哭泣呻吟和被打湿的金发纠缠在一起，他终于射了出来。 爱德华多感受到手下的肌肤一跳一跳的，好像有什么在里面一样，他的后穴被精液和自己的淫液塞满了，仿佛有一锅浓汤咕哝咕哝冒泡，他在昏睡过去前抓着男人的衣领亲吻他尖锐的下巴，“莱克斯···里面暖呼呼的···喜欢你···”

      爱德华多，他的妻子，爱撒娇的娇花，总是让人心里软得不像话，莱克斯的唇是滚烫的，他重重吻压过已经熟睡的妻子光洁的额头，拨弄着被弄乱的柔软细发，小声的说：

      “给我生个孩子吧，dudu。”

     


End file.
